


Good Substitutes

by starkerscoop



Series: Starker Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter and Tony acting like the team's parents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Clint argued fruitlessly, “Peter can’t tell me what to do. He’s not my parent - and again, I’m a grown man.”“But imagine how upset he’ll be when he comes back and sees that you’re not doing anything to heal your injury,” Tony hid a small grin.“That’s manipulation,” Clint grumbled, but nonetheless, he lifted the peas and held them to his bruise, hissing quietly when his skin made contact with the cold.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Good Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Starker. Peter being the lil mother figure to the team w/out realizing it. Plus, Tony being the father figure of the team, doesn't know it either. Both are EXTREMELY oblivious and doesn't know that they actually do that.
> 
> Extra take: Have the team calling Peter and Tony "Mom" and "Dad", respectively, every now and then.

“What did they do to you?” Peter gently pressed a frozen bag of peas against Clint’s bruised cheekbone, slapping his hand away when he tried to do so himself. 

“More importantly, _who_ did this to you?” Tony crossed his arms, “I’ll take care of them.” 

Clint heaved a reluctantly fond sigh. “Do I need to remind you two that I’m a grown man? I can take care of a couple muggers myself.” 

“Barton,” Tony warned, his dark eyes piercing through him, “I’m not going to ask again.” 

Clint blinked. “Wow, I just got flashbacks. Fine, _Dad_. Three HYDRA agents, no name tags or badges, tried to get me in the alley near Paula’s Pizza. They ran off while I was down.”

“Why were you near Paula’s?” Peter’s eyebrows knit together in concern, “Are you hungry? I can go get you something. Steve’s been stress baking again.” 

“I’m okay, Pete,” he paused, “Unless Steve made brownies. I would, quite literally, kill for one right now.” 

Peter handed the peas to him, instructing him to continue icing his face, and scurried out of the communal living room in search of the aforementioned brownies. Clint set the pack down next to him and turned back to find Tony frowning at him. 

“What?” Clint asked warily. He wasn’t up for another scolding. 

Tony pursed his lips. “What did Peter tell you to do, not even two seconds ago?” 

“To ice my face,” Clint answered, already knowing where this was going. 

“Then why aren’t you?” 

Clint argued fruitlessly, “Peter can’t tell me what to do. He’s not my parent - and again, I’m a grown man.” 

“But imagine how upset he’ll be when he comes back and sees that you’re not doing anything to heal your injury,” Tony hid a small grin. 

“That’s manipulation,” Clint grumbled, but nonetheless, he lifted the peas and held them to his bruise, hissing quietly when his skin made contact with the cold. 

Peter came back a few minutes later with a plateful of gooey, warm brownies in one hand, and a tall glass of milk in the other. He set them on the coffee table and joined Tony on the leather couch, across from the one Clint was slumped in. 

“Did you warm the milk?” Clint stared at the offending liquid with wide eyes, “Do I look like I’m five to you?”

Tony slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him closer to plant a small kiss on his forehead, before saying, “As a matter of fact, yes.”


End file.
